Sigil 025 Main
7:07:53 PM The Dessert: Alright, I'm gonna begin with the backstory. Anna's just gonna hang out as a bird in the meantime. 7:07:58 PM The Dessert: So, previously... 7:11:10 PM The Dessert: You guys have transported yourselves, via Rune's newest spell, to the city of Doccordun on the continent of I'oxuzush. You are hoping to find the next way stone which you've learned is likely in an old temple to an Orc god, Webrys. 7:12:22 PM The Dessert: You picked up a map at an information desk, but it's old and a bit vague. So you went to find a guide at a tavern. You ended up hiring two. Alite, a drow-orc you just learned is a druid. And Rolly, a tortle who seems to know what he's saying...even if it takes a while to say it. 7:14:16 PM The Dessert: You were about to head out when Jim and Osenas snuck off to chase after Osenas's new crush/obsession, the magician Zoreth. However, while she had a gig that Osenas was planning to crash, you learned she never showed up. This has lead Osenas to become convinced she was kidnapped by "The Breaker", a sinister bandit figure who's been terrorizing the people of the desert. 7:14:45 PM *** Rune was so mad at Osenas, you guys. *** 7:14:58 PM *** Rune thinks he better be wearing asbestos underpants from now on. *** 7:15:25 PM | Edited 7:15:32 PM The Dessert: Also, you learned about a city named "Rekh Ghedad" that used to trade with Doccordun but now doesn't. 7:15:46 PM The Dessert: ...it's important to know about the economics of where you go. 7:16:04 PM The Dessert: Anyway, after retrieving Osenas, you guys have taken flight following the map. 7:16:23 PM The Dessert: And if you guys log onto Roll20, you'll see the map...vaguely. 7:16:37 PM The Dessert: ...I intended it to look crummy and...well...it's successful at that. 7:17:07 PM The Dessert: Anyway, who is holding the map? 7:18:11 PM Rune: ((Hank?)) 7:18:39 PM Quill: You know.... when you don't indicate 'North' on a map, that's not really a map, I feel. That's just a picture. 7:18:51 PM Hank: (( that sounds right I think Hank had it last)) 7:19:12 PM Rune: Are we sure a toddler didn't make this? 7:20:01 PM The Dessert: Ok, Hank, I would like you to make a Survival check. I will give you advantage as Rolly's probably helping you do so. 7:21:09 PM Hank: ((6)) 7:21:28 PM The Dessert: ...ok then. :) 7:21:45 PM Hank: (( Hank is not good at deserts guys.)) 7:21:47 PM Quill: (We die immediately.) 7:22:06 PM Rune: ((We are all gonna diiiiie.)) 7:22:30 PM Rune: ((I hope that other gal is still helping us too.)) 7:22:49 PM The Dessert: So, as is made clear, this is a terrible map. And Rolly seems to be falling on his tour guide instincts and just kind of rambling about the landscape. 7:23:20 PM The Dessert: So, the moment Doccordun vanishes over the horizon, Hank is unable to even spot the first landmark and you get hopelessly lost. 7:23:51 PM The Dessert: You keep this up for a few hours before Alite rolls her eyes and goes to land, indicating (best she can as a giant bird) that she wants you to follow. 7:24:46 PM *** Quill pretty much needs to be pointed -- he is having issues dealing with desert glare, even with the eye protectionhe has. *** 7:25:06 PM *** Hank follows and has Kai land. *** 7:25:26 PM The Dessert: Alite turns back to her humanoid form and looks about. "Well, this is just great." 7:25:52 PM *** Rune will go where the others do, of course. *** 7:26:21 PM The Dessert: "Ok! We're going to head over there and set up camp for a bit so I can ask for directions!" 7:26:44 PM The Dessert: "There's an oasis there!" 7:26:56 PM The Dessert: ((She's not shouting in anger, just to be heard by everyone)) 7:27:48 PM Rune: That's a good plan. 7:28:09 PM The Dessert: Alite goes bird again and guides you to where, yes, there is, in fact, an oasis. 7:29:32 PM The Dessert: You all land and set up camp. Alite pulls some stuff out of her pack and seems to settle in for a bit. 7:29:50 PM The Dessert: Alite: "Word of warning, this can take about an hour, so get comfy. Rolly, watch them while I'm out." 7:31:11 PM Rune: Be careful. 7:33:16 PM The Dessert: Rolly: "I am.........terribly sorry. I am known......more for.........my tour of some.........of the more....localized.......landmarks. 7:33:39 PM Quill: That's okay. No way we were taking the other guy. 7:34:16 PM *** Hank will check the oasis for any other inhabitants. *** 7:35:15 PM Hank: Thats fine Rolly the map was so poor it had none of the landmarks you mentioned. 7:35:27 PM The Dessert: Roll perception, Hank. 7:36:04 PM Hank: (( 12 its double digits at least.)) 7:37:12 PM The Dessert: Ok, so you don't see any humanoids or signs of a camp or what you'd expect for an ambush site. You get the sense you've gone far off even the usual caravan trails. You see some wildlife, including a couple birds seemingly taking a special interest in Alite, but nothing that sends any alarm bells. 7:39:14 PM Hank: I think we are fairly safe here, well not from the desert but from an ambush or something. 7:39:17 PM *** Rune looks around too, but doesn't do much better. ((14.)) *** 7:39:58 PM The Dessert: You notice most of the same stuff Hank does. 7:41:36 PM *** Anna also scans the area, a little unsure why everyone seems so wary all of a sudden. 11 *** 7:41:48 PM Rune: What's that in the water? 7:41:52 PM *** Rune points to something shining. *** 7:42:08 PM The Dessert: You notice all the same stuff Hank does. It's pretty quiet here. 7:42:20 PM *** Hank will head over to the water to look. *** 7:43:17 PM The Dessert: You both look and now peering closer, you guys see what looks to be a handful of coins in the water. Dulled and worn, but present and golden. 7:43:35 PM Quill: … that seems like a trap. 7:43:52 PM The Dessert: They do seem to lead down further into the oasis. 7:45:00 PM The Dessert: Rolly comes over: "...I.....hurm...." 7:45:32 PM *** Hank will pick one up. *** 7:46:00 PM The Dessert: Ok, I need you to make a--I'm just kidding. It's just a gold coin. 7:46:49 PM The Dessert: Out of the water, you see it's not as old as it appears. But it seems...warped. And Rune, you being there recognize the damage immediately. It's the type of damage that comes from fire and force hitting it. 7:48:36 PM Rune: Oh, someone burned it. 7:48:43 PM Rune: Probably a fireball. 7:48:47 PM Rune: Or a dragon. 7:49:05 PM The Dessert: Rolly: "Doubtful...we....do not....have...many...dragons....here." 7:49:09 PM Quill: ((Is there any other debris around?)) 7:49:33 PM | Edited 7:49:38 PM The Dessert: Rolly: "And....most....only grow.....about....yay....big." (He holds his hands about a foot or two apart) 7:49:45 PM Rune: Baby dragons? 7:50:09 PM The Dessert: August 24, 2018 7:49 PM Quill: <<< ((Is there any other debris around?))Give me an investigation check. With advantage, cause you now have somewhere to look. 7:50:37 PM The Dessert: Rolly: "No....it's not.....about age. They're more.....what you'd call.....Pseudo.....dragons.....typically." 7:50:53 PM The Dessert: Rolly: "They......are just.....not common......to.....this.....land." 7:51:16 PM The Dessert: Anyone else looking for debris or clues may also make an investigation check at advantage. 7:51:57 PM Hank: ((18 )) 7:52:03 PM Rune: ((22.)) 7:53:27 PM Anna: 15 7:53:52 PM Quill: ((12)) 7:55:15 PM Rune: … that pond is really deep, isn't it? 7:55:33 PM Rune: Is that a building in there? 7:55:52 PM The Dessert: Tiprus: "Who build building in lake?" 7:56:46 PM The Dessert: With Rune point, you guys now can make out a wooden structure in the water. You'd first think it was a chest, but it seems much bigger now. 7:57:35 PM Anna: People who can breathe water. Or people who don't breathe at all. 7:58:29 PM *** Quill looks down, and conjures a dancing lights to send down there. *** 7:59:24 PM The Dessert: Quill illuminates the area and you guys now see the remaining structure of a burned out wagon. It appears to have been colorfully decorated and rather big, probably part of a long caravan. 7:59:56 PM Rune: Were they trying to hide it? This is a good ambush spot. 8:00:38 PM Hank: There are signs that maybe some fighting happened along the shore here. 8:00:59 PM The Dessert: As you get close to the side, the lights illuminate some painted text. Before it cuts out, it reads "ZORETH AND HER AM--" and then it's burned away. 8:01:36 PM Rune: … oh. That's what happened to Zoreth. 8:01:51 PM The Dessert: Osenas: "AH HA!" 8:02:00 PM Rune: Does anybody have a water-breathing spell? 8:02:14 PM Quill: I for one will be very upset if OSenas was right. 8:02:36 PM The Dessert: Rolly: "...if....it.....helps......my people.....can go.....long bouts.....of......not.....breathing." 8:03:09 PM Rune: I just want to see if there's any bodies in there. 8:04:10 PM *** Anna places Chitterscreech on the shore, for he cannot breathe underwater, and walks into the water. "This thing's somewhat airtight, to keep the leprosy in. I'll see if I can find anything." *** 8:04:30 PM *** Quill nods. *** 8:04:43 PM Rune: Oh, all right. Just be careful, it's very deep. 8:05:00 PM The Dessert: You guys watch as Anna walks out into the ocean and is submerged completely. 8:06:09 PM *** Hank will inspect the skirmish area more closely for any more clues or indications. *** 8:11:27 PM Hank: They were pursued here and then someone tried to hide the evidence. 8:15:12 PM *** Quill is keeping the dancing lights under water around Anna. *** 8:15:35 PM *** Rune also watches Anna, or tries to. *** 8:16:20 PM The Dessert: You can follow the dancing lights for a while. You can see her peering in and out of the caravan, but what she's doing specifically is kind of obscured by the structure itself. 8:20:41 PM *** Anna walks out into the open and is gone. Moments later, a bladderfish breaks the surface of the water and swims towards the shore before Anna reclaims her shape, stepping out of the water. *** 8:20:56 PM Quill: That was pretty cool. 8:21:45 PM Rune: I really ought to learn more shapechanging magic. 8:22:26 PM The Dessert: Alite, at this point, comes out of her trance. 8:23:24 PM Anna: Thank you. I found a few interesting snippets down there. First of all, they shoved a lot of things down there, as it seems they were trying to hide any trace of the skirmish. There were no bodies, but there was an arm. 8:23:44 PM Quill: An arm? What kind of arm? 8:26:24 PM The Dessert: Alite: "Ok, I found a way there. According to the birds, our best way forward is--why are we talking about arms?" 8:26:26 PM Anna: It looked to be from a muscular man, and seemed to have been torn off rather than blasted off. I'm not sure what sort of race he was or is, as it seems to have been rotting and being nibbled on for a month or so. 8:26:59 PM *** Rune makes a face but doesn't say anything. *** 8:27:25 PM Anna: One was found at the bottom of the oasis. Its owner is presumably still at large. 8:27:45 PM Hank: There was an attack here a couple weeks ago. 8:28:11 PM *** Hank will toss the warped coin to Alite. *** 8:28:50 PM The Dessert: Alite: "...looks like an explosion." 8:29:02 PM Rune: It really does, doesn't it? 8:29:35 PM The Dessert: I will just assume you catch Alite up. 8:29:54 PM *** Rune does. *** 8:31:30 PM The Dessert: Osenas: "So, the were ambushed...by let's say...THE BREAKER!" 8:31:35 PM The Dessert: Osenas is looking really smug. 8:31:54 PM Rune: Or someone. 8:32:12 PM The Dessert: Taeral: "This is not a very attractive side of you, Osenas." 8:32:27 PM The Dessert: Osenas: "And, with no body, she's probably been kidnapped!" 8:32:37 PM The Dessert: Osenas: "And we, as heroes, must go rescue her!" 8:32:49 PM Rune: We're not heroes. 8:32:52 PM Rune: We just do things a lot. 8:32:59 PM Quill: It's true. 8:33:03 PM Rune: Maybe Alite can ask the birds what happened. 8:33:41 PM The Dessert: Alite sighs. "I'll go check with them." 8:33:57 PM The Dessert: ......................... 8:34:08 PM The Dessert: The birds start biting at Alite. 8:34:14 PM The Dessert: Alite: "OW! FUCK! WHAT?!?" 8:34:36 PM Quill: ((SHE STARTED A BIRDEMIC)) 8:34:47 PM The Dessert: ((She rolled a 1)) 8:34:58 PM Rune: ((Hangin' out, hangin' out with the faaaaamily, havin' ourselves a party.)) 8:35:17 PM Rune: ((Slr pnls.)) 8:35:18 PM The Dessert: She comes back, covered in small nicks now. 8:35:28 PM The Dessert: "...they don't know anything." 8:35:37 PM Rune: Maybe we should give them some bread. 8:38:41 PM The Dessert: Rolly offers them bread. 8:38:47 PM The Dessert: The birds eat the bread. 8:39:38 PM Rune: Now ask. 8:39:59 PM The Dessert: Alite goes up again. 8:40:19 PM The Dessert: Alite: "Ok, now that you're fed, have you seen any explosions around her, recently." 8:40:35 PM The Dessert: Bird: bird noise 8:40:45 PM The Dessert: Alite: "...he asked what an explosion is." 8:42:12 PM The Dessert: After multiple attempts, the great secret is revealed. The birds are not aware of an attack that happened here some time ago that you're not even fully sure how long. 8:42:40 PM Quill: … Well. 8:43:25 PM Rune: Oh. Well, it was worth a try. Thank you. 8:43:29 PM The Dessert: Alite: "...they do say they saw some folks carrying some bodies up that way, though. They don't know how long ago. They don't have a real sense of time." 8:43:43 PM Rune: Oh, good. Let's go see if we can find anything. 8:44:37 PM The Dessert: Ok, so you guys head up that way. 8:45:06 PM The Dessert: After a lot of walking, you see something appear over the horizon. It looks like too giant plumes of fire. 8:45:56 PM Rune: … well, something is flammable in that direction. Or inflammable. They mean the same thing. 8:46:25 PM The Dessert: Belza: "Is dumb. One should mean opposite of other thing. Your language is dumb." 8:47:04 PM Quill: Common really is a garbage fire of language. 8:47:13 PM Rune: It is. 8:47:26 PM The Dessert: Osenas rushes off towards the flames. 8:47:28 PM Rune: Should we head over there and see what it is? Maybe we can... 8:47:37 PM Rune: OSENAS. WAIT FOR THE REST OF US, YOU IDIOT, WE'LL FLY. 8:48:02 PM *** Hank follows Osenas. *** 8:48:11 PM The Dessert: Taeral: "...he's lucky he's adorable." 8:48:21 PM Rune: He really is. 8:48:36 PM The Dessert: So, as you guys approach, you see this scene. 8:49:15 PM The Dessert: A wagon is burning as you approach and you see the source of the flames. Two massive plumes and a cloaked figure standing in a ring of fire. 8:50:43 PM The Dessert: You see two women standing behind the burning wagon for protection. One appears to be a muscular orcish woman tinkering with something metal in her hands. The other is a blonde half-elf who is keeping an eye on the cloaked figure. 8:51:00 PM The Dessert: Half-elf: "He's just standing there. He won't let--HEY! STAY BACK!" 8:51:15 PM Rune: What's going on? 8:51:37 PM The Dessert: Half-elf: "We think it's this Breaker guy. He's got us pinned down." 8:51:55 PM The Dessert: Orc: "I'm prepared this time. Just need to...GOT IT!" 8:52:31 PM The Dessert: The orc woman throws the orb and it lands at the foot of the flames. A thick cloud emerges from it consuming the scene...and then passes away, showing nothing has changed. 8:52:36 PM The Dessert: Orc: "...oh fuck!" 8:52:49 PM The Dessert: Cloak: "TURN BACK!" 8:53:35 PM Rune: Quill, maybe that person would have a happier life as a slug. What do you think? 8:54:38 PM Quill: think that about a lot of the people I run into. 8:54:48 PM *** Quill casts Dispel Magic. *** 8:55:35 PM The Dessert: ((What level? Just 3rd?)) 8:56:05 PM Quill: ((All my spells cast at 5th.)) 8:56:46 PM The Dessert: Ok, so, not only are the flames dispersed...the guy just vanishes. The only evidence of an attack left is the burning wagon. 8:57:25 PM Quill: ….weird. 8:57:58 PM *** Hank summons Kai and goes over to where the figure was. *** 8:58:17 PM Rune: Oh. Maybe he wasn't here at all. 8:58:25 PM *** Rune looks for other signs of people around. *** 8:58:57 PM Rune: ((22.)) 8:59:03 PM Rune: That way! 8:59:06 PM *** Rune starts running and points! *** 9:00:12 PM The Dessert: You now see a tiny cloaked figure dashing around the dunes. 9:01:10 PM The Dessert: I'd like everyone but Hank to make a DEX check. 9:01:23 PM Rune: ((Is the person within 60 feet?)) 9:01:40 PM Rune: ((21.)) 9:02:45 PM The Dessert: Rune, you take off and, quick as it is, with that little bit of flight you had lingering on you, you're able to snatch it up. 9:03:09 PM *** Rune grabs! *** 9:03:12 PM The Dessert: And you grab hold of a tiny kobold in a dark cloak with a small horn in it's hand. 9:03:44 PM The Dessert: He speaks into the horn and a voice very similar to the cloaked figure's comes out. "LET GO! LET GO!" 9:04:12 PM Rune: I will not let go, we have some questions! And bread, if you want some bread. I don't think there's jam, though. 9:05:10 PM The Dessert: Kobold: "...what jam?" 9:05:27 PM Rune: You know, sweetened fruit preserves. You put it on bread. 9:06:23 PM Quill: Strawberry. 9:06:32 PM The Dessert: Kobold: "...that sound goo--I mean... (in draconic) No common, sorry." 9:07:52 PM Rune: I'm not stupid, you speak common perfectly fine. Just so you know, we'll turn you into a slug if you try to run away. And it's too dry for slugs here. Now, we have some questions. 9:08:00 PM *** Rune puts the kobold down. *** 9:08:36 PM *** Hank catches up with the group. *** 9:09:02 PM The Dessert: Kobold falls to his knees and starts begging. "No slug! No sun! Sun bad! Me no even want to be out here! All evil lady's fault!" 9:09:16 PM Rune: Which evil lady? 9:09:42 PM The Dessert: Kobold: "...me no know. Big scary one. Like you but bigger." 9:10:12 PM Hank: And she gave you these? 9:10:27 PM *** Hank holds out two of the pins. *** 9:10:33 PM The Dessert: Kobold nods. 9:10:44 PM The Dessert: The orc woman comes over. "Hey, I know those." 9:11:13 PM *** Quill looks at the pins. *** 9:12:17 PM The Dessert: Those of you who look at the pins will note they look very similar to ones Jim's used when he was Darksbane. They are able to contain a small spell, about first or second level. Like, say, silent image, or ghost sounds. 9:12:47 PM The Dessert: The orc woman will pick one up as well, if Hank allows. "Yeah, these are the boss's design. She uses them in her act." 9:13:39 PM Rune: Zoreth? 9:14:40 PM The Dessert: Orc: "Yeah. We work in her show. I'm Rhiem, I'm new, but I help build some sets and traps and stuff." 9:15:14 PM The Dessert: Half-Elf: "I go by Jil. I've been her manager for...Jammy?" 9:16:18 PM The Dessert: She runs up to Jim. "The fuck are you--Oh my gods it's been so--No! What? You asshole! How could--where did you get that outfit? It's really cute and--NO! BAD JAMMY! BAD!" 9:16:26 PM The Dessert: Jim: "...hi Jil." 9:16:48 PM Rune: Everyone likes jam. 9:17:09 PM Hank: Explanations would be nice Jim. 9:17:21 PM Rune: So is Zoreth the evil marauder, or a victim, or is she dead? 9:17:38 PM The Dessert: Jim: "I'll be honest, I only understood about half of--" 9:17:47 PM The Dessert: Jil: "You sold her out!" 9:17:52 PM The Dessert: Jim: "I did what?" 9:18:41 PM The Dessert: Jil: "She helps you with all your...crime lord...bullshit, and you sell her out to the guild! She got ex-communicated! Why the fuck do you think we took some gig at the ass end of sand world?!?" 9:18:48 PM The Dessert: Jim: "...I what?" 9:19:14 PM *** Rune eyes Jam. *** 9:19:15 PM Quill: Or she's the Breaker. 9:19:27 PM Rune: Or both, I mean, I don't see any contradiction between the two. 9:19:38 PM *** Rune gets some bread and offers it to the kobold, and nibbles on a little bit herself. *** 9:20:14 PM The Dessert: The kobold takes it and looks at Rune nibbling before trying any. But he seems cool with it after that. 9:20:39 PM The Dessert: Rhiam: "I don't think she's the Breaker. We got attacked by him, like...months ago." 9:21:35 PM The Dessert: Jil: "Or so we got told. We woke up in some city. They claimed the Breaker attacked us and they were just trying to get us back to full health." 9:21:54 PM The Dessert: Jil: "Then, strangely I found myself locked in my room." 9:22:04 PM The Dessert: Rhiam: "...might've been protocol." 9:22:14 PM The Dessert: Jil: "THEY WERE KEEPING US PRISONER RHIAM!" 9:22:14 PM Hank: What was the name of the city? 9:22:40 PM The Dessert: Jil: "Rekh Ghedahd." 9:23:44 PM Rune: Oh, the ones that stopped trading with the city. 9:24:52 PM The Dessert: Jil: "Maybe. We don't know what's up there. We were trying to escape to get help. When, suddenly, BOOM! Fireball, just like last time. And that...whatever was there." 9:25:03 PM The Dessert: The kobold kind of shrinks in on himself. 9:25:18 PM Rune: Well, maybe he can tell us about it. Or she. What's your name? 9:25:21 PM *** Rune eyes the kobold. *** 9:25:27 PM Hank: How did you get the cart on fire? 9:25:51 PM The Dessert: The kobold holds up another pin. This one's a lot bigger and bright red. 9:26:34 PM The Dessert: Kobold: "They give me lots of shinies to just watch out here. I'm supposed to fire one of these if they come by and scream if they don't die or run away." 9:27:01 PM The Dessert: Kobold: "...I just try and knock 'em off the road. That works most times." 9:27:16 PM Rune: They who? 9:27:26 PM The Dessert: "Big lady and her peoples." 9:27:38 PM Hank: And where are they? 9:27:44 PM The Dessert: "Some are big, like hers. Some look like that one." He points to Rhiam. 9:28:07 PM The Dessert: "Big tribe! With tall stone thingies. And big walls." 9:29:18 PM The Dessert: Jim: "...so a city." 9:29:57 PM Hank: ... yes Jim a city. 9:30:17 PM The Dessert: Jim: "I have done nothing wrong today!" 9:30:36 PM Rune: Cheer up, there's always tomorrow. 9:30:43 PM *** Rune offers Jim a piece of bread. *** 9:30:44 PM Hank: That seems incredibly unlikely Jim. 9:30:49 PM The Dessert: Jim takes it. 9:31:02 PM The Dessert: ((So, yes, Jam is all over that piece of bread. :) )) 9:31:29 PM *** Hank turns to the kobold “could you lead us there?” *** 9:32:14 PM The Dessert: The kobold shrinks back in. "...maybeeeee." 9:32:45 PM The Dessert: Kobold: "If I do, they'll know I told you, and then they kill me dead." 9:34:36 PM Rune: Oh, I don't think so. 9:34:46 PM Rune: I think you'll be able to run away if I make you invisible, don't you think? 9:35:06 PM The Dessert: "...I could maybe. I am fast." 9:35:34 PM Rune: I assume you've got water and all that. 9:36:01 PM The Dessert: Kobold: "...I eat prickle plant. Prickle plant has water." 9:36:20 PM Rune: Smart. 9:36:27 PM The Dessert: He goes to a nearby cactus and, very expertly, breaks off a piece to demonstrate, without pricking himself. 9:36:38 PM The Dessert: He smiles at the praise. 9:37:04 PM Rune: I think you'll be all right. You can stay with us if you'd rather. 9:37:14 PM Rune: I set a lot of things on fire, though. 9:37:50 PM The Dessert: He holds up the pin. "Me too!" 9:38:10 PM The Dessert: He starts holding it out and making noises. It's like a kid pretending to be Iron Man. 9:38:19 PM Rune: Oh good. It's just that tends to worry people for some reason. Well, either way, it's up to you. 9:39:01 PM The Dessert: He nods. "...ok, I lead you there." 9:42:09 PM Rune: Good. 9:42:22 PM Rune: Let's get going, then.